Heritage
by AbyssDemon
Summary: Sarah hasn't seen her father's family in over 12 yrs. Suddenly her grandparents demand she live with them in order to teach her about her family traditions. She'll learn more than that when they realize that she's already experienced the family heritage
1. Secret of Blood

Ahh, well I found this in my archives, have no idea where I was going with it, but I love it so let me know if you want more and any ideas you have are well appreciated! I love reviews!

The crisp autumn air turned her breath into a cloud as Sarah wandered empty streets in her neighborhood. She brooded as the chill crept into her from the damp air. Clouds hung in the sky and a mist glistened on everything in sight. She couldn't quite define her feelings only that nothing felt right. She couldn't bring herself to care. Feeling numbness creep into her fingers and nose, she headed back to her house, feeling no more at ease than when she had begun her walk an hour earlier. A whoosh of warm air greeted her when she pushed open her front door. On the couch in the living room, her father and Karen sat curled up together under a fleece throw, watching a news channel. "Hey, dad, Karen, I'm home."

The television screen turned black with a ringing click and both turned to face Sarah with serious faces. Sarah's defensive walls slammed up and she warily eyed them. "Sarah, I'd like to talk to you." Her father stated simply. His tone didn't sound aggressive or upset in the least and Sarah's curiosity began to wonder where this might head. "Would you sit down for a moment?"

Karen stood and relinquished her half of the burgundy fleece to her husband as Sarah moved to sit across from her father. "I'll go busy myself in the kitchen." Richard nodded to her in thanks. He'd told her already that he'd need some time alone with his daughter.

Sarah watched Karen get up and wondered what her dad needed to talk to her about alone. She couldn't think of anything. After all, Karen had quite taken over as the disciplinarian in the household. She turned her full attention to her father.

Richard let out a heavy breath. "Sarah, you're growing into a fine young woman."

"Dad, I've had the sex, talk thanks" Sarah cut in briefly, hoping to spare herself an embarrassing moment with her father.

Richard laughed a bit nervously. "That's lovely to know, but that's not where I was headed, sweetheart."

Sarah blushed momentarily, reprimanding herself for jumping to conclusions. She listened intently as her father bumbled on. He seemed to have an idea of what he wanted to say but just couldn't quite find the right way to say it.

"Sarah, you're everything I could have dreamed of you to be and I love you very much. I know I haven't been the best father and throwing Karen at you out of the blue was not one of our grandest moments, but we have been able to make a fine family together."

Sarah felt that he was stalling until he could find the courage to say what he needed to say. He focused on his hands and hadn't really looked at her face. She didn't like the tension hanging in the air and decided not to let her father stall any longer. "I know you love me, daddy, and whatever this is about, just tell me straight up."

Richard met his daughter's eyes and saw the sincerity there and strength. He knew she liked to face her issues rather than skirt them. He nodded resolutely. "Your grandparents have invited you to live with them for a while."

Sarah sat back in shock. She barely knew her grandparents. She remembered bits and pieces from when she was very little. Her mother always stayed behind when she and her dad went to visit his parents. Her memories were broken though and seemed more imagined than real. She figured they were responsible for her wild fantasies. Her costumes were all sewn by her grandmother and sent in packages for holidays. Her grandfather sent her books. Strangely, Sarah only knew her grandparents through their sporadic gifts. She hadn't seen either of her father's parents in over a dozen years. So why now, after so long, would they send for her, and her alone. She asked as much of her father.

"Well, Sarah," Richard began, twisting the blanket in his hands, "they feel it is time you got to know the family. I'm not a very good father you see, because I've been terribly selfish with you and your upbringing. My family has a rich history and many wonderful traditions. Once family members reach a certain age, however, certain things become expected of them. I wanted to spare you the responsibilities that my family might press upon you, at least until you were old enough to decide weather or not you wanted these obligations thrust upon you. My parents stand as your sponsors in the family and they have been kind to let me keep you so long, but they feel that it is long since due you learn our customs. I would like you to grow into yourself more on your own, but if you decide your life before you meet everyone and know the truth of us all, I think you might end up more devastated than anything. I won't force you to go, but know that if you don't go there, they will come here."

Sarah sat in silence, trying to make sense of her father's explanation. He danced around some secret like politicians danced around media interrogations. She realized that whatever family secret her father had kept from her, he'd try to keep from Toby as well. She couldn't let her grandparents come and teach her with Toby around. Why did her grandparents have to teach her at all? "Why don't you show me all these family traditions yourself?" Sarah asked.

Richard nearly choked. He knew he should have expected that question but for some reason he hadn't. "Well, Sarah, um…certain…traditions are handed down only to the men or women. Also, it's the sponsor's job to explain all this to you. Some things a parent can't teach properly. You'll see soon enough."

Sarah wondered what sort of things a parent would be unable to teach their child. She had so many questions and so many strange feelings about this. "Dad, what aren't you telling me about all this? It seems fishy to me. Why aren't you telling me just what grandma and grandpa are supposed to teach me?"

Richard sighed. He didn't want to tell her like this and then send her off, but it seemed he would have little choice in the matter. It would be unfair to send her to the lion's den unprepared. "Sarah, my family carries a secret of blood. I can't explain it very well to you, and it's a lot to take in. I won't just send you to your grandparents alone. Karen and I are both going with you. Karen's sister is going to keep Toby while we are all gone. Karen isn't blood so she doesn't have to know as much as you and I. She already knows what she needs to. I know you'll do wonderfully with them, Sarah. I've seen so many signs in you. You carry our gift strongly in your blood."

Sarah barely heard her father continue. Her heart raced within her chest. Her father sounded like he was talking about something Sarah had experienced before. Something she feared enormously. Quietly, she asked her father, "Are you talking about…your family…this gift in our blood…" She couldn't string the sentence together. Her father saw her pallor and moved to hug her. The warmth brought her a small measure of comfort, enough to say the word. "magic?"

Her father blinked in surprise. "Sarah?"

"Once in a dream" She whispered, recalling the horrid night she'd spent in a magical realm of violence and warped mind games.

Somehow those words confirmed his fear, that he hadn't protected his daughter as he'd hoped to. Her father swallowed, the revelation a deep one. "Tell me what happened?"

A tear rolled down Sarah's face. "I didn't think it would be real." She choked on a sob, the memory surfacing too real for her to keep her emotions in check. Everything flooded her mind at once. It had been a dream, or so she'd though upon waking in her bed. Now with the memory burning so brightly to her, she knew it wasn't. She'd actually walked the Labyrinth nearly a month ago. Her father hugged her tightly. He knew something had troubled his daughter for a while. He didn't know it had to do with her heritage. His parents had known, though, or they wouldn't have sent for her. "Sarah, tell me what happened. I have to know."

Sarah forced herself to calm enough to tell her father her story. "I was upset with Toby. I had been acting out the play in the last book grandpa sent me and I was still caught up in the imagining of it all. I…I wished him away. I wished the goblins would take Toby. I didn't mean it, but they took him!"

Richard forced his heart to calm. Goblins…this story could go one of two ways. She might have struck a deal with the goblins, an easy feat as goblins rather enjoyed shiny things. He had a sinking feeling her story turned down a different path, a very dangerous path in the shape of an unconquerable maze. He let Sarah continue, holding her tightly to him.

"I wanted him back…I remembered the book. The goblin king would make a deal so I called him. He came, he gave me the chance to get Toby back and I took it. The Labyrinth." Sarah shuddered and trailed off.

Her father let the silence go for a bit then it hit him. He shouldn't be holding Sarah at that moment. Both Toby and Sarah should be lost to him. The Labyrinth did not let a person leave its walls once they trespassed. Not without exacting a heavy price. "Sarah…how did you get Toby back?"

Sarah recounted her journey through the maze, and the friends she met there. Then she reached the castle and she noticed the tenseness in her father. She continued, carefully gauging her father's reactions. "and my kingdom is as great as yours! I remembered the words just in time! I saw the king turn into an owl and then everything went black. When I woke up, everything was normal again." Richard's face had gone stark white.

Karen walked in with a tray of warm milk and honey. She noticed her husband's worried face. "Is everything alright?"

"Karen, would you be able to take Toby to your sister's tonight?" Richard asked, carefully controlling his voice. "I have to take to Sarah to my parent's house right away."

Sarah looked from her father to her step mother, trying to read the looks rapidly flashing across their eyes. Karen nodded a second later. "Of course, Richard. I understand." She turned and went upstairs without another word.

Richard turned to his daughter. "Sarah, grab your coat and wait for me in the car. I'm going to call my parents and let them know we're on our way."

Sarah paused and looked at her hands. "I'm sorry. I've caused trouble haven't I?"

Richard looked down at his daughter, realizing that he had worried her. "Sarah, it is not your fault. I fear, however, that my keeping you from the family has put you in great danger. I didn't expect you to be able to innately use your legacy without any sort of training or knowledge of it. I do not know what to make of this, only that the Labyrinth and the Goblin King are both terribly dangerous. I want to be sure you're safe. You will be at my parents' home."

Sarah nodded and moved to grab her coat as her father called her grandparents. Merlin padded over to her and suddenly offered his affections. She gladly accepted them. Her father caught sight of the pet and interrupted his phone conversation to tell her to bring the dog along as no one else would be around to care for him. Sarah smiled gratefully and leashed the dog. Moments later they were on the road to her grandparents' estate.

Well what's in store for Sarah now?!! I have some ideas to go with this, but its not stuck to any specific plot line which means I'll likely finish with a phenomenal story! Lemme know what you think!


	2. Wild Spirit

Wow, I was so surprised to see everyone's reviews! The last time I had anything posted a remember feeling lucky to get 4 or 5 and here you guys sent me over twenty! I hope this chapter meets your expectations. There's a lot to explain, especially with my idea of how magic works. If you have questions, please ask in a review and I'll do my very best to explain it to you either in the next or upcoming chapters or in a note posted with a chapter. I haven't proofed this yet either, so forgive the mistakes, word says its clear and I've been typing for three hours so I'm in the mood to post! Tell me what you think! Ideas welcome. I have no plan for this story other than to continue. Gomen for the late post!

* * *

Predawn light shifted on the horizon as Sarah watch the scenery fly past in her window. Merlin lay on the back seat occasionally sitting up to peer out the window as well. Merlin loved car rides and did exceptionally well on long trips to the joy of his entire human family. It meant they could bring their beloved pet with them on weekend trips more often.

Sarah was just grateful to have the comfort of her big shaggy dog with her, especially as conversation in the car was shaky at best. Sarah didn't know what to ask. She barely knew what was going on. Her father didn't want to frighten her or delve into complicated matters. The fact was, everything in their lives was now complicated and he didn't know where to start. He would answer any questions Sarah had as best he could, but he felt it would be better coming from his parents. His parents were experts in complicated matters.

The road turned into a thicket of trees and Sarah could no longer see the horizon. "We're almost there, Sarah." He father announced, just as the road turned from paved to fine gravel. Merlin began pacing the backseat. Her father seemed sympathetic to the dog. "It's alright Merlin, you'll get used to it."

Used to what? Sarah wondered until her the hairs on her arms began to stand on end. She sensed something in the air, but as soon as she tried to hone in on it, her head felt like it had been smashed into a wall. She rubbed at her temples. Her father looked at her worriedly. "You alright, Sarah? You look pale."

She nodded. "What's with this place?"

"You're probably just sensing the aura for the first time. Its best to try to ignore it. Merlin's having trouble with it, too." He explained. His heart pounded, he'd sensed her trying to reach for the magic surrounding his parent's estate. He hadn't expected her to have enough control to touch circle magic yet, or he'd have warned her. The headache would likely stick with her throughout the day now. A sense of pride and foreboding swept over him. Sarah would be full of surprises, he realized. None of the family had gone so long without the formal training, not in centuries. Now, without any training, Sarah had escaped a legend, not just with her own life, but with the life of another. There would be a price for her to pay, he knew. Magic always exacted a price. A more intriguing lesson of magic, however, indicated even more in Sarah. Magic, powerful magic, chooses those who will access it, unlock it, empower it. Sarah had been chosen specifically to confront the legendary maze of powerful monsters and magic. He grit his teeth in anger. And his parents had given his little girl the gateway.

Sarah gasped as wrought iron gates swung open for the vehicle and misty lawns with artfully trimmed hedges stretched across her view. She could see stables to the east and greenhouses to the west. And in front of her, stood a grand palace of a home. A huge fountain greeted arrivals who drove around the flowing waterscape in a wide circle to the front entryway, a grand marble stoop with lovely cherry stained double doors carved with scenes right out of her fairytale books. Sarah turned excitedly to her father. "This is where you grew up!"

Her father smiled at her, happy that she was embracing this part of him. "Yes, I guess so. It didn't seem as exciting when I was a child."

The front door opened to reveal a woman dressed in black leggings and a black, long sleeved shirt with a simple white over dress that flowed halfway down her calves, split on either side up to her thighs, and laced across her back. A white string barely held her pile of dark tresses atop her head in a messy bun with red-tipped black feathers dangling down in various places. Her tanned skin made her look exotic, but not so much as her high cheekbones and dark, almond shaped eyes.

Sarah and her father got out of the car and Sarah leashed Merlin. Richard started up the marble stairs, Sarah following with the dog. The exotic woman smiled. "Welcome back Master Williams"

"So formal Deirdre?" Richard asked, hugging the woman. She smiled and stepped from his embrace. "The Lady asked it of me. I think she wishes to make an impression on her granddaughter." She looked to Sarah who stood with Merlin, awestruck by the massive house.

"Sarah, this Deirdre FallingStar." Richard introduced.

Sarah stood awkwardly until Deirdre snatched her up in a warm hug. "Oh child, you look so much like your parents." The woman cooed. Sarah blushed but Deirdre ignored it and took her free hand in her own rough palm. "Come, we have to sort you out. Richard, Christopher wanted to speak with you as soon as possible. Regina said I could take Sarah around the house and when you're done speaking with Christopher we will all meet and discuss the rest together." she explained briskly, clearly dropping the formalities. She pulled Sarah inside and unclipped Merlin's leash. "Go through the kitchen, dog, and be quick relieving yourself. Sarah needs you close right now."

Merlin woofed and padded off down a hallway, seeming to obey Deirdre's command. The woman turned to Richard who still stood with them. "Off with you, Richard. You're worse than your daughter's pet!"

Richard shook his head in defeat and started up a grand staircase. "Deirdre, you never change." He commented as he trudged up the stairs. "Good luck, Sarah!"

Sarah suddenly felt very overwhelmed and quite alone. Deirdre giggled lightly at the sick color on her face. "Don't look so nauseated, Sarah. I don't bite" Deirdre assured. "much" she added with a wink. "Look, people here won't give you the time of day unless you're firm and confident with them. The sooner you learn that, the better."

Sarah nodded accepting and storing the bit of information. "So what exactly are doing until we meet with the others?" Sarah asked tentatively.

Deirdre smiled warmly. "I'm going to show you around the house, and hopefully explain some basics about your unique situation to you." The woman started walking in the direction Merlin took. "For starters, besides knowing the name of people, its beneficial to you to know their class and relative level. For example, your father is a Life class, many don't know his actual level b/c Life magic isn't exactly considered useful to the high classes, but he's actually one of the most powerful Life mages in the realms. You follow so far?"

Sarah nodded. She understood the gist, but a few things remained unclear. "So, class is like...magic type and level is power?"

Deirdre nodded in affirmation. "Exactly! Do you know the classes?"

"I'm afraid not" Sarah admitted. "And how would I tell class and level without being told?"

Deirdre gave Sarah an excited half hug. "Oh, you pick up quick! You're getting ahead of yourself though! Usually a mage will wear a crest in plain view of his or her class. Power is something you have to look for with your own magical senses, but don't try it yet. We haven't sorted out your class or circled you for learning. We'll get to that later. The classes are Wild, Natural, Element, Spirit, Celestial, Life, Light, Shadow, eight all together. Some scholars and philosophers think there are other classes, but they apply mainly to other species and can be related to the magic classes identified and manifested in humans. Actually wild magic isn't even typically associated with human control."

Sarah took in this new information, hoping to remember it all. She barely realized it, but as Deirdre explained the classes of magic and the associated abilities, Sarah also learned the lay of the house. The place was enormous with sitting rooms, offices, a two story ballroom, a huge library, study rooms, music rooms, game rooms, an indoor pool and gym, a sparring room, a massive galley kitchen with industrial sized freezer and refrigerator, three dining rooms that could seat fifty, living quarters for over a hundred people and even an observation deck on the roof where they met her father, Karen, who'd only just arrived, and her grandparents, Regina and Christopher.

Regina and Karen sipped tea conversationally while Christopher and her father regarded the property. She noticed the men wore riding gear, and had clearly taken to horseback earlier that day, while the women looked comfortably relaxed in turtleneck sweaters and blue jeans as if they'd been sitting there all day. Deirdre announced their presence and Karen and Regina rose to hug her. Regina pulled back and appraised her granddaughter. "Oh, you're so beautiful my little Sarah! Have you been getting my gifts? I do hope you like the outfits. I wasn't sure you'd like them with all the new fashion fads out right now?"

Sarah smiled. "I loved them, Gran! I wore them often. I didn't bring any with me though."

"That's alright, I can easily make more!" Regina announced. Christopher gently pulled her back so he could have his chance to fawn over Sarah.

"Have you been reading the books I've sent?" He asked, his deep voice commanding yet endearing. Sarah hugged him. "You know I have!" she said. "Oh they were wonderful!"

"I understand one got you into quite the fix?" He asked, eyes shining with pride. Richard had told him what he knew, and Christopher couldn't be more proud that his granddaughter matched a powerful fae monarch.

Sarah sighed, remembering her predicament. "Apparently."

Regina stepped in, hoping to lift Sarah's spirits. "Oh, don't worry, dear! The estate is circled. You're safe here. Now is a time to celebrate! You're going to be learning so much!"

Sarah smiled gratefully. "That's what Deirdre said. She said we have to do a spell to find out in which class exactly I am gifted, and then my appointed tutor would have to place a circle of protection around me so that while I'm learning I cannot harm myself or any other."

Regina nodded the affirmative. "Well, we're ready if you would like to find out your class right now?"

Sarah nodded and Regina led her to the center of the observation deck where a circle of black granite lay embedded in the floor, surrounded by alabaster tiles. Around the circle, evenly spaced, someone had drawn on the white tiles unfamiliar symbols with thick pigments, each a different color. Karen handed her a white cushion from one of the chairs she had sat on and motioned for Sarah to kneel. Deirdre took the other cushion and knelt across from Sarah. Christopher placed a silver bowl between them and a simple, but sharp looking dagger with symbols etched on the flat of the blade. Merlin, who'd joined them after Sarah and Deirdre toured the kitchen, sat impatiently by Richard. Only Sarah and Deirdre remained in the circle and Deirdre smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Sarah. I am Deirdre Fallingstar, born under the heavens protection and faith. I am a celestial mage sent to guide you on your path. You are in good hands, Sarah for I have known you for a very long time."

Sarah sat stunned at Deirdre's words but the mage simply smiled and lifted her hands to the sky. She called out a thrumming chant and Sarah felt the air suddenly thicken with power. The symbols on the tiles burst to life with light and created a shield around them. Sarah focused back to Deirdre, who's eyes were glowing with power. She now held the bowl up between them and light trickled down from nowhere into it, blending colors into white liquid. She set the bowl down, gently and took Sarah's hand. "Powers the be, shine truth on this spell. Show us the magic hidden in this, your child. Let us who are blind see truth and light. I offer you the requirement, power and blood." That said, she quickly pierced Sarah's hand all the way through the palm with the dagger. Sarah barely felt the pain as something more than just blood rushed from the opening. The light in the bowl consumed the crimson liquid, but the light from Sarah's wound flooded the dagger. The light of power flowing from Sarah didn't ebb like the blood. Instead it pulsed and when the dagger could contain it no more, it flared and surrounded Sarah in brilliant light.

She saw the Labyrinth, as though it were in one of Jareth's crystals. The maze twisted on itself, writhed like a living thing. She could see Jareth, in authoritative black clothing working desperately to contain something. He had only succeeded in calming the area around the castle and Goblin City. The maze, one beautiful and exhilarating to her now seemed a frightening menace. Why couldn't he control it? Why was it backlashing against him? Had she caused this terrible unrest?

With sickening velocity the imagery changed, removed her from the underground and spun her into a bright place, out of doors, on a rooftop. She realized she lay on the cold stone floor, her father cradling her head. She felt exhilarated but shaky, like an overboiled noodle.

"Sarah, are you alright?" her father's concerned voice asked.

Sarah took a deep breath. "That didn't happen right, did it?" she asked.

He smiled, knowing Sarah was just fine. "Not exactly."

Merlin licked her face and she laughed and sat up with her father's help. "So did it still work?"

Richard wondered the same. When the spell collapsed and Sarah hadn't been conscious and he saw the hole in her hand, he nearly panicked. He instantly focused his attention on Sarah and ensuring her safety, reaching out with tendrils of soothing, healing magic. He hadn't noticed the others' initial reactions to the information on the blade, and eagerly awaited the news.

Karen handed her the dagger with a smile. "You certainly are full of surprises, Sarah, but it worked."

The dagger's symbols were gone, mostly. Two of the original eight remained, but Sarah didn't know what it meant. Deirdre gave her a grave look. "Sarah, you possess two classes of magic." Her father seemed surprised and all but Karen looked unsettled. Thanks to Deirdre, Sarah knew that in humans, only one class of magic usually manifested, but many of considerable power could study to gain the lower level abilities of other classes. Sarah accepted that maybe because her power had so much time to grow, she had developed two kinds. "So what classes am I?" She asked impatiently.

"Spirit and Wild" Deirdre announced. Richard choked on something, likely air and Karen patted his back.

Sarah looked bewildered. "That can't be right. You said humans couldn't control wild magic because the blood price." Sarah exclaimed addressing Deirdre.

The other woman sighed deeply. "Child, you can exist without a body. With no body, there is no blood price." Sarah tried to grasp the implications. "You're already tapping your power, Sarah. You astral projected when your power escaped control. It was your blood that made the wild magic explode. You've probably been restless lately, and that's why. You'd been building magic that needed a release. The wild magic triggered the expulsion of your soul from your body and guided it somewhere. Wherever you went, your wild magic is drawing you there. It's very important that you learn what it is the wild magic is calling on you for. To go against your nature will surely rend you. Do you know where you went?" Deirdre asked, trying to convey the importance.

Sarah sat, stunned with all that had just been placed upon her shoulders. She hadn't expected so much in so short a time. The thought about Deirdre's question and weather or not she needed to alarm them further. "Sarah, please. We need to know where you went so we can deal with whatever it is your power is calling on you to do." Christopher implored. Richard gave her shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Merlin's head rested in her lap. Regina and Karen gave her comforting looks and Deirdre remained calm and impassive.

It occurred to Sarah that she barely knew these people. Deirdre seemed to know so much, but Sarah recalled her comments before invoking the spell. Deirdre knew her, but how? And her grandparents had known her without meeting her. They sent her stunningly fitting gifts from miles away, rarely seeing or hearing from her. Her father had only just told her of a massive secret and plunged her into a world full of frightening and wonderful things when Sarah had been dreaming up fairytale worlds for years. Karen...her stepmother had tried to help Sarah in so many ways, but blundered hopelessly because Sarah never let her close enough to know her.

An image of Jareth's face plunged icily into her mind. His brow beaded with sweat, set sternly in concentration as he fought to stabilize a now raging Labyrinth. His mismatched eyes bored into her imagination. His lips formed her name and she knew he needed her to tame the roiling beast of stone and earth.

She returned to herself, shaking her head. "I have to go back to the Labyrinth." she announced, shoving to her feet and fleeing the observation deck.. She needed some time to think.

* * *

Review please! Reviews encourage me to get my but moving and write more! They tell me what you want and how I can improve! I love reviews so click the button and give me some feedback! 


	3. Answers

The sun had set for several hours before the Goblin King found time to rest. In the darkest part of night, Jareth tried to conceive the solution his growing problems. The comfort of his own bed could not begin to ease his troubles. He shifted with frustration further into the overstuffed mattress and puffed pillows.

He berated himself for failing his kingdom. The Labyrinth, a living entity if he ever knew one, would no longer serve him. It bucked against his authority, and against the land. The walls, hedge and brick, wood and stone, twisted upon themselves more unpredictable than ever. No path in his domain was certain anymore; no path was safe. Many of his people were leaving the kingdom entirely. Those that stayed were beginning to mob. The insurrection of the maze was leading his people to the same.

Jareth couldn't fathom how he'd managed to lose so much control. The problems with the Labyrinth were so small at first, he barely paid any mind to it. The maze, after all, was never entirely his to control in the first place. It did as it pleased so long as it pleased him. The small areas that had warped at first had hurt no one, nor had they interfered with any of his own plots. He figured the Labyrinth just needed to stretch a little, as all creatures do at some time.

His figuring couldn't have been any more wrong. Days after the first tremors in the maze, the entire Labyrinth had recoiled violently. The land shook in waves as the massive creation of walls and magic twisted and roiled on itself. This, Jareth felt, as did his entire kingdom. He immediately tried to control the massive structure with his own magic. However, this use only drew the attention of the beast. The Labyrinth targeted the Goblin King with this first chaotic episode.

Jareth awoke in an oubliette, barely able to summon a crystal to ignite a transportation spell. The out of control maze had devastated his lands. After assessing the damage, he consulted his watchers, those of magical station he could rely on to survey his lands and protect from unwanted dangers. They predicted the maze had just built up a store of magic from disuse and the pressure of such buildup triggered the massive release. While it was possible it could happen two or three times more, they believed the magnitude of the release was enough to relieve the stress from the maze.

Jareth wanted to throw them out immediately. He knew from the bindings he'd long ago implemented within the maze that the maze had not built up a magical reserve. He knew he could have sensed it if such were the actual case. He railed at his watchers for their incompetence, ordered them to do their jobs and get to the bottom of the problem at once.

Unable to properly use his own magic for the better of two days, the Goblin King addressed his people, promising reconstruction and an explanation. No explanation had revealed itself, three weeks later, and with maze now constantly in sectional disruption, no reconstruction had occurred either.

Jareth abandoned his bed, preferring to pace his room. Besides the people and the maze itself, he'd found other things to trouble his mind. The connections he had forged with the Labyrinth upon defeating it centuries past were failing him. The powers he gleaned from the maze no longer came when called. His owl form would not be summoned.

Beyond that though, he had noticed familiar faces helping in danger zones. Disturbingly, they seemed almost protected by his Labyrinth. Traitors were fairing better in his maze than he could. He had left them be; they were harming no one, quite the opposite and he saw no reason to approach them about it. They had all been connected to the Labyrinth to begin with anyways. It was an easy explanation for their unexplained success in the wild tangled walls.

With an hour before dawn, the Goblin King had wasted his rest and patience. He appeared in the watch room, where his watchers were working non-stop on the task he had set them. Dressed to inspire fear and subservience, Jareth leveled them with his fiercest glare. "Someone give me an answer now." He was tired of waiting.

The watchers scrambled, shuffling papers on tables, toppling delicate instruments, knocking down chairs and each other, all racing to report their latest findings to their frightening monarch. Jareth surveyed the chaos of their workroom. Books lay open everywhere. Magical devices littered shelves and tables alike. Many, he noticed were scry glasses, designed for all sorts of seeing. Watchers, were first and foremost, seers after all. "What have you seen?" Jareth demanded.

The foreman of his watchers stepped forward. "We have worked very hard, highness, but nothing we see coincides. We cannot make sense of it." The portly man in emerald and gold stitched finery reported with trepidation. Jareth stared disapprovingly at the man.

A younger woman stepped forward with confidence despite the men trying to stop her. Jareth turned his full attention on her and ordered them to let her address her or be named traitors. Those opposing her immediately let her through.

The woman strode forward, her mortal human features spoke of surety, but not of pomp. She bowed to her king before speaking frankly. "I warned your watchers three days before the first quaking of your lands, King. They attempted to prevent it, and I fear may have accelerated the decline of the Labyrinth. My seeing has revealed far more in the weeks past. I have been so wrought with visions, I was unable even to stand, let alone bring my seeings to your attention. The Labyrinth is dying, and your kingdom with it. Our neighbors have heard of your unrest from those who flee and are plotting to aid in your destruction. Furthermore, the Welsh clans are aware of your defeat. They will send one of their own to you who will end the turmoil of the Labyrinth."

Jareth's jaw clenched in anger at the words this woman spoke. How dare she suggest his lands would be so accosted! The idea that she felt to warn him implied that he needed warning to defeat his enemies. He took a deep breath, recognizing the coil of magic tightening around him, drawing on his rage. He released the anger to the magic, easing his anger. The girl spoke of the logical truth, yet she had no answer to his question. "What has arrested my control over the Labyrinth? Why is it behaving with volatility?"

The girl blinked, her eyes widening in surprise. "You are not angry for my tellings of your kingdom's fall?"

Jareth looked harder at the strange girl. A mortal woman, dressed in cream-colored cloth tied about her with smooth cords. Wooden sandals lashed across her feet and up her calves with thin leather bindings. Her thick dark curls were tied off her neck in a mass at the back of her head. He keen eyes were wide with disbelief. He could sense around her a curse, the magic matching that which had coiled in his anger. "Answer my question."

The girl bowed again. "Of course. I have not found cause for the Labyrinth's unrest. I see only one who will help calm it."

"What is your name." Jareth demanded. This girl had given him more in ten minutes than his whole watch had given him three weeks.

"Cassandra, my King."

"Can you identify the one who comes?" Jareth demanded. There was no time to waste.

Cassandra nodded the affirmative. "A maiden, from the Welsh clans. I know only her aura and name. Her aura caries two broken circles. Her name is Sarah Williams."

My apologies for the hiatus. Life and all that junk. At any rate, I'm back to writing again, have some ideas, not many, so I need reviews and inspiration. I'm just being dragged along for the ride here. Between school, two jobs, and maintaining good standing with my parents, it gets challenging. The more I do tho, the more I keep doing, so make this something I don't want to stop again. Love to you all, and oreos to reviewers!


End file.
